


Keeping the promise

by Holly57



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt Simon, Izzy and Simon are married, Protective Izzy, Simons a shadowhunter, Simons not a vampire, Sizzy - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Izzy and Simon get called on a mission and Simon gets hurt.





	Keeping the promise

They both rushed to the Ops centre after receiving a message about a mission and the fact that Alec had demanded that they dealt with it. Simon was waiting at the console when his wife and soulmate came up beside him and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“Hey babe, do you know what the mission is” he asked as he turned around to face Izzy who Haag already changed into her mission outfit.

“A couple rouge vampires that have been draining mundanes of there blood” she explained as she lead him to the weapons room.

“So why are we getting involved” Simon asked as vampires draining mundanes was normal and wouldn’t classify as an emergency mission.

She just handed him his seraph blade and said “The vampires have also started to drain shadowhunters, we’ve reported about five casualties already”. 

“Then why did the institute wait so long before getting us involved” Simon asked sticking a smaller dagger into his thigh holster and placing the seraph blade Izzy gave him and another one into a holster on his back.

“They didn’t know it was very well hide” she explained grabbing a seraph blade and securing her whip.

“Oh” Simon said simply and Izzy walked to stand infront of him placing her hands around his neck and giving him a quick kiss.

“Promise to be careful” she asked looking him in the eye seriously. This was something they did before every mission it’s there way of reassuring eachother that they will come home alive at the end of the night.

Even though they can feel eachother through there bond and will immediately know if the other is in trouble they like to have the reassurance.

“I promise, you promise as well” he asked already knowing the answer.

“I promise” she smiled and placed another kiss on his lips before they set off.  
**

By the time they reached the abandoned street it was dark the only light coming from the flickering street lights.

They planned to set up a trap, Simon will be walking around alone and when they go to attack him, Izzy comes in and they both attack.

Izzy at first refused to let Simon be the bait not wanting him to be in danger but after assuring her that he will be fine and that he would not let them even have the chance of hurting him she reluctantly agreed. 

Simon was just walking around the street acting like an innocent, unsuspecting shadowhunter when he felt someone close, he turned around expecting to find Izzy but instead was pushed face first onto the ground.

He turned around and looked up seeing a flash of fangs and a mocking face.

“Poor little shadowhunter, not so mighty now” the vampire said with another flash of his fangs.

“You killed loads of innocent shadowhunters” Simon spat looking past the vampire trying to see Izzy.

“So you shadowhunters have killed countless vampires” the vampire said coming closer and sniffing the air “I love the smell of shadowhunter blood, but do you want to know something?” He asked coming even closer.

“What” Simon asked coldly and stared straight into the vamps eyes not backing down.

“I love the taste even more” at that the vampire quickly grabbed simons head and yanked it two the side, preparing to sink his fangs into the mans pulsing vein when he heard a women’s yell.

“Don’t you fucking touch him” Izzy warned with her whip at her side, she had gone into complete rage when she saw the vampire touching her mate.

“But he smells so good, maybe just a little snack” the vampire taunted not moving from by simons exposed neck.

“Hurt him and I will kill you” she warned again this time smacking her whip against the cold pavement.

“Izzy” called simons quiet voice as he continued to struggle in the vampires grip.

“Simon are you alright” she asked as she continued to stare down the vampire.

“Just peachy” Simon said sarcastically and let out a humourless laugh.

“Simon” she warned as this was not the time for his witty comments.

The vampire was looking between the couple with a bored expression and had let out a inpatient huff as the smell of shadowhunter blood was overtaking his senses and he couldn’t hold out much longer before enjoying his meal.

“As much as i hate to interrupt, I’m hungry” the vamp said and sent Izzy one last sly smirk before turning back to Simon and sinking his fangs into his vein, drinking the delicious angel blood.

Izzy let out shriek as she watch Simon scream out in pain before going completely still, she could feel the pain through their bond and how their bond was weakening the more the vampire drank.

She charged forward and ripped the vampire of Simon who fell to the ground laying completely still. The vampire looked slightly dazed and Izzy used this to her advantage quickly running up to the camp and kicking him before plunging her seraph blade through his chest.

Once he turned to dust she ran to Simon and gather him in her arms placing his head on her lap.

“Simon baby wake up, please” she begged as she lightly tapped his cheek when she got no response she quickly took her phone out and called Alec.

“Hello” Alec answered.

“Alec please you have to help me” she pleaded.

“Iz what’s wrong” he asked at his sister obviously distraught state.

“Simons hurt, the vampire drunk some of his blood and now his not waking up” she cried out to her brother.

“I’m coming stay calm, did you kill the vampire” he asked.

“Of course I did he touched Simon” she said like it was the simplest fact in the world.

“Ok I’ll be there in one minute” he said and she hung up going to brushed a strand of simons hair from his sweat ridden forehead.

“Baby you promised that you would be ok, please don’t break your promise” she begged her unconscious mate again still not even receiving a twitch.

She barely registered Alec and Jace running towards only realising that someone was coming towards her mate so she started growling. 

“Iz calm down we are here to help” jace said as he sat down beside her and she finally recognised them and stopped growling instead crying as jace wrapped her in a hug careful not to touch Simon or move him from her lap.

“Please help him” she begged again and Alec just shushed her while he tilted Simons head back and made him swallow a sparkling potion.

Simon moved his head to the side and groggily opened his eyes to meet many relived faces.

“W..What happened” he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“Your awake” Izzy screamed in joy as she carefully pulled him into a suffocating hug, ”You kept your promise” she said happily.

“I always do” he assured as he tilted his head and kissed her soft and sweet.


End file.
